Heat Trip
by Sisterspy
Summary: Molly always hid her identity as an omega, but then Mycrofts sends her on a trip with the alpha she loves, Sherlock, without her suppressants...


**A/N: New story! Somehow I finished uni this week and this just came out of nowhere, I will be updating 'Of sentiment and feelings' and 'Tango' soon!**

Being an omega had never been much of an obstacle for Molly Hooper, having gone through life since 12 years old as a beta she'd never faced any of the negative consequences of being one. She kept her medication, masking soap and perfume hidden so even Sherlock Holmes had never found out. While he had been using her house as a bolt hole, he only ever commented on her having the worst beta smell he'd ever encountered. She'd taken it as a compliment to her diligent scrubbing and cleaning skills, knowing his alpha nature would appreciate her own omega scent a lot better. Being an omega wasn't that awful these days, but being revealed as a fraud, hiding her true nature could damage her career possibilities, perhaps even fired from her current job. Secondly she never felt the need to be hunted like her friends in college were, never really wanted to submit herself to a man, except for Sherlock of course. Since she'd met the man she needed to increase her dose of medication to suppress her natural urges, having nearly gone into heat at the first glance or actually first smell of him. She'd stuttered her way through the visit from Lestrade and Sherlock, and had to run to her locker to take a double dose of her meds she kept in a bottle labeled as painkillers.

But right now, she was on a private plane alone with him. Mycrofts men had the both of them kidnapped for a foreign case. One Sherlock had apparently refused because John was unavailable, so Mycroft had taken the liberty of choosing her to babysit his little brother. Which wouldn't have been much of a problem, except for the fact that her soap, perfume and medication were still hidden in her apartment and the men in suits had packed her bag for her, and simply told her she could change out of her pajamas on the plane.

Sherlock had been extremely annoyed and had partly taken it out on her, but finally decided on sulking in his own little corner of the plane. She had no idea how long it would take for the level of medication to be low enough for him to smell her.

Luckily for her, supposedly Sherlock was on suppressants as well. She knew he found his strong alpha nature to get in the way of his work and even on medication he was still great at distinguishing scents, without being distracted by them. She was hoping it would give them enough time to solve whatever case Mycroft had given him.

She was wondering what exactly the case would entail when Sherlock seemed to have read her mind and answered. "Mycroft has me chasing down a human trafficking ring. They operate from London, but they need intel on their workings in Poland. So that's where we're going and I'm mostly annoyed because it's an omega smuggling ring and Mycroft therefore thought it wise to make sure I would not have access to my suppressants. And because I use a rather strong and rare brand I will have no chance of finding it in the small village where we'll be staying." He huffed.

"My sense of smell is becoming more intense by the second and the stench of your beta pheromones is overwhelming my senses. I wasn't even aware there were betas who reek so strongly." He watched her cheeks go beet red at his last comment. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, you can't help how you were born, or smell for that matter. Still John would have been a better partner for this case."

She remained silent, recalculating how much time she would have with him off his suppressants.

"I did think you were a fool the first time we met. Your submissiveness is rather omega like, it seemed like you were trying catch an alpha, while you must have known you would never be able keep one as a lover or partner, because due to your biology you would just never be enough. I never did quite understand that you of all people, especially knowing the differences on a biological and chemical level would stoop to such methods."

His comments stung, but getting emotional would only worsen the situation.

"I'm sorry your brother is forcing you to do this, I'll help you get back at him if that's what you want. I'll even bake fairy cakes and cookies filled with lots of yeast extract so he'll gain more in a week than in an entire year, but stop taking it out on me. I'm your friend, remember?"

He sighed and rubbed his nose. "You're right, I do apologize. Using your baking skills against my brother is an excellent idea though, please remind me of it again when we get back."

Neither of them said anything for the remainder of the journey, with Sherlock still somewhat sulking and Molly too frightened to even look at Sherlock, afraid he would deduce her fears. After the flight, a car drove them through a forest and dropped them off at a cabin, which according to Sherlock was a few miles from the nearest village.

Sherlock had directly positioned himself on the couch and entered his mind palace, probably reviewing the case Molly thought as she went to investigate the rest of the house. The kitchen was completely stocked, she was sure that they had enough food for at least two weeks. The few pieces of furniture present were made out of wood and reminded her of the Cold war era, there were a few books present, all of them in Polish at least that's what she guessed it was. A few English board games, although she doubted Sherlock would be interested in playing 'Operation' with her.

Further investigation proofed there to be only one bedroom in the small, but cozy cabin. This meant sleeping on the couch for her as she knew Sherlock couldn't sleep with her scent so close, although she figured that wouldn't be a problem for much longer. Part of her feared what would come, the question was when her heat would come, having no idea how her body would react. Especially with the alpha she had been forever attracted to so nearby. The other part of her felt a little excited, letting her mind wander off to the opportunities she'd never let herself explore before. Sex had been boring with Thom, unfulfilling no matter how many times they'd done it. She knew that he lacked exactly what she needed and could never give her.

She recalled the moment her mother and herself had decided keeping her omega status hidden was the best option as universities were still wary of letting in omega's and career paths would often be limited, but that was twenty years ago. Would it be so bad to live as an omega, she wondered? Maybe finally be able to have a decent relationship, bond, have children.

Her breasts started to become very tender all of the sudden and warmth began to pool between her thighs. She decided that a shower was necessary as she felt sweaty and sticky from their journey, she could worry about the alpha in the next room afterwards.

Sherlock meanwhile was becoming more and more agitated as his brothers instructions made no sense. They were to stay put for at least 48 hours, after which they would receive further instructions as to the location they were to investigate. He couldn't phantom why his brother would take him so abruptly from Baker Street only to make him wait. Something was very wrong. He left his mind palace to bother Molly into making him some tea.

He immediately noticed something was off, he could barely smell the bitter tang of Molly's scent anymore, which was odd as he could hear her softly singing in the shower. He feared something was wrong and hastily made his way to the bathroom, swiftly opening the door. An unfamiliar womanly smell greeted him, a mixture of Christmas cookies, vanilla and cinnamon. Sweet and spicy.

Molly had stopped singing and peeked around the shower curtain.

"Sherlock what is it?!" She exclaimed at the man staring at her in buffering mode

"I thought perhaps you were in danger." He stated slowly as if he was still unsure as to why he'd been wrong.

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't smell you any longer."

Molly was sure of her cheeks were burning red, and some of her other parts were starting to burn as well.

He studied her expression carefully. "What soap have you been using?"

"Uh, just what was already here?" She said, a little uncertain.

"Give it to me."

She obliged and handed him the bottle.

He opened and sniffed it. He narrowed his eyes and returned his gaze back to her, seeming a little confused. It smelled nothing like vanilla or cinnamon, there was no label on it.

He realized what was going on, closing his eyes he turned away from her, willing himself to walk away, but paused in the doorway. "Get dressed, we need to talk."

Her heart sank, so much for unbridled passion. Of course he of all people would be able to fight off his urges. She cringed at idea of more rejection from him, but there would be no avoiding this conversation. Her body kept betraying her, she suffered from the beginnings of her heat. She realized the steam from the shower had opened her pores and increased the rate at which the suppressants were cleared from her body.

She got dressed quickly, putting on a pair of black yoga shorts and a white tank top, feeling way too warm to dress in anything else.

She found him with his back turned to her in the living room.

"Sherlock…" she started but didn't know how to continue, his scent overpowering her and going straight to her core.

She watched him rub his face and shake his head.

"You are an omega." His voice dangerously low.

"Yes." She acknowledged in a soft tone.

"You hid your true nature afraid you would be hindered in your career, taking suppressants because you found your scientific skills to be of greater importance than your emotions. Those same suppressants made you repulsive to my…sense… of smell."

He needed to hurry with his words, because she was aching to touch herself, to have some form of relieve, even if it wasn't provided by him. She rubbed her thighs together, knowing her clean pair of panties were already soaking wet.

"This was Mycrofts doing, getting the both of us without our suppressants in a secluded area. Mother must have been bugging him about grandchildren again."

"Sherlock…" she whimpered, taking in deep breaths of his scent.

She watched as he inhaled through his nose. "Molly,...there is nowhere to go for me, as soon as you hit stage two I won't be able to stop myself. So you're going to have to forgive yet again for being selfish, because I don't want to wait for that to happen."

"Oh God, Sherlock please!" She begged.

With two large strides he was now only inches away. She immediately offered her neck for scenting, and with the feeling of those perfectly soft lips against her flesh she heard him inhale deeply before he frantically started kissing and sucking her skin. Her hands moved to his bum, squeezing his buttocks and pulled him against her aching groin only to feel his fully hardened member acknowledging just how much he wanted her.

She moaned as he lifted her up, her legs around him. "God, Molly if I'd known…all the things we could've been doing." Just a second of clarity came to Molly's mind. "I'm still going to take my revenge on your brother with those cupcakes though." She declared.

He grinned. "I'll still help, but it might take a few days before I'm through thoroughly fucking you''

He attacked her mouth with his lips and during heated kisses he carried her to the small bedroom.


End file.
